Final Battle Reis
by Strider Kyoden
Summary: A Tournament i sheld between Cloud, Kimari, Auron, Sabin, Shadow, and Squall...Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

  
  


**-Final Battle Reis-**

  
  


_-Chapter 1 - The Gathering-_

  
  


The cold wind rushed past the rather large castle. The rooms were silent, it seems uninhabited. Only one person stood silently watching the horizon in the courtyard. The red blaze, which was the sun, could be seen fading from sight on that distant horizon. The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he stood there. He grunted a bit to himself, his breath coming out in a wisp of smoke because of the cold air around his body. He just watched the distance, a burning row of fire seeming as if it was alive. He muttered a few words to himself as he turned on his heels. He walked into the castle once more, roaming through the long and dusty hallways. The day in which he could test the warrior's strength was near, they were gathering, one by one. The legendary warriors he had heard of, they would come to him and test their strength amongst each other. He would finally know which was the ultimate warrior.

  


The main doors to the castle opened slowly, the doors creaking slightly on their massive hinges. A man wearing a red cloak-like outfit was seen walking into the building, by anyone from his world, they would know this was the legendary guardian, Sir Auron. He walked slowly into the castle, his eyes shifting from his left to his right as he moved, his lips parted as if he was going to say something but he didn't. The silence was rather eerie to him, but he was used to it. Soon Auron had turned to his right and walked through another small archway. This time he was in a much smaller room, but still large for most people, the man who had summoned them was there. The man turned to face Auron, his long dark hair wisping around his shoulders as a quick brief smile flashed over his face, those emerald eyes flickering with delight and malice. His lips parted as he spoke to Auron, this man seeming slightly intimidating. "Why hello, You must be Sir Auron…Am I Correct?" Auron nodded slightly, uneasy of this man but he wouldn't show it, no, not to anyone, "Yes…That's right." The man smiled as he seemed to get a rather hasty response out of Auron, he could obviously tell that the man was wary of him. He chuckled lightly as he spoke to Auron once more, "Well Sir Auron, If you need a proper introduction, aside from the letter I had sent you, I am Mormegil, Lord of this castle." He crossed his arms as the smile turned into more of a smirk as he laughed to himself. "Well Sir Auron, I hope you can muster enough strength to beat the other contestants, Of course…If you don't, Lady Yuna will surely die, without her guardian here, you can't stop me." Auron narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at this as he muttered a few words and turned his back on the man, still talking in his cool as usual tone of voice. "Well, We'll just have to see. Now…Show me where the arena is." Mormegil nodded with a laugh again as he turned from Auron and began walking down the narrow hallway towards the small colloseum that had been built near the castle. Long endless hallways that seemed to go on forever. Neither said another word to each other as they soon reached a small room, the room connecting the castle and the colloseum. This was the room where the fighters would await their turn for battle. Mormegil nodded slightly as he left Auron in the room, turning as he walked down the hallway once more, his fee tleaving a echoing noise in the room with Auron. Auron didn't like this one bit, but he had to be here, or Yuna would surely die, or so he thought.

  


As Mormegil walked down the hallway a light wind began to creep up behind him as he walked, he then suddenly stopped, a grin appearing on his blank face as he turned towards the wind. A small outline was barely mistakeable by his eyes as he laughed to himself. "Oh Shadow Shadow Shadow…Why do you try to sneak up on me? I'm paying you to be in this tournament, remember? You have no need to try and eliminate me." There was no response to this from the outlined figure, it simply stood there for a few moments until it began to move away from Mormegil and down the corridor to the waiting room. Mormegil chuckled a little more to himself, he had not had this much amusement in quite a while. Once he reached the end of the hallway a light thumping could be heard from where he stood. The sound was a hand pounding on the doors, Mormegil laughed once more, to his delight another one of the warriors had arrived early. Mormegil move quickly across the floor, his long cloak dragging slightly on the floor as he placed a hand on the cold handle of the door. He twisted the handle as he opened the door for the person. A tall blonde man with rather large muscles pushed his way in, past Mormegil, looking around slowly as he grunted to himself, the castle air still cold as usual as his breath came out in a mist. "Hmph, Took you long enough, Now, let's get this over with. I must return to Figaro." Mormegil acted as if he was surprised, which he wasn't, and nodded. "Well Then, you must be Sir Sabin, Please this way." Sabin nodded to the man, not in a good mood having to have waited all that time to get into the castle, since he won't barge in. Mormegil once again led Sabin down the hallway into the waiting room and had returned, he peered out the front windows of the castle from the second story as he watched a small carriage come close tot he door, the rest of the warrior he had arranged travel for, they had finally arrived. The three warrior stepped from the carriage, a large blue monster like man, with angel like wings and a long tail, wielding his spear, a brown haired man wearing all black and wielding a gunblade with a cocky look on his face. The final man whostepped out had long blonde spiky hair and a rather large sword which he held with one hand, a few glowing orbs stuck into it as he sighed, bored with this, but he had to come. They approachyed the door as Moprmegil came to the door opened it. "Welcome Sir Kimahri, Sir Squall, and Sir Cloud. This way please." Mormegil nodded to them with another smirk as the four walked along the castle hallways, then down the long narrow and dark hallway towards the arena. Once they reached the waiting room the other three looked up at them. Mormegil spoke softly. "Time to begin."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


**-Final Battle Reis-**

  
  


_-Chapter 2 - Auron and Shadow-_

  
  


The contestants stepped out into the cold arena. Something was odd, they were on the stands, why weren't they in the actual ring. Auron let out a soft "Hmmm.." without further comment as Mormegil walked along the stone steps until he reached the edge of the seating, next to the wall that lined the battle ring. He turned to the contestants with a slight smirk on his face. His lips parted ever so slightly as he laughed to himself, "Shadow…Auron…Please, Step into the ring." Auron shivered slightly at his tone of voice as he moved quickly along the cold stone ground next to Mormegil with a quick grunt he leapt into the air and down into the arena. Shadow said nothing, he simply leapt into the air, flipping a few times as he landed in the arena with a wisp of dust behind him as he landed. Mormegil stepped back a few feet as he raised one hand to the two. "Begin" is the only word he said and Shadow looked to Auron. Without a moment's waiting, Shadow bolted forwards at Auron. Auron's hand drifted to the hilt of his blade as Shadow had grabbed two of his daggers and wielded them. With cat-like Agility Shadow came upon Auron with the daggers. Auron stumbled back but swung his blade forward, catching the two daggers and caught Shadow in a deadlock as the two men began to press their weight towards the other, using pure strength to overpower the other. Auron kept hold of the massive blade with his hands as he brought up a swift right knee to Shadow's stomach as he knocked the ninja backwards. Shadow cursed to himself as he rolled across the ground backwards, but as soon as he stopped he leapt to his feet, grinned secretly to himself as he raised the daggers and threw them at Auron. Auron laughed at this as he rushed forwards, smacking the two blades away from him and off to the sides. This infuriated Shadow, he now began to move faster than before, his movements more cat-like and swift. Auron took a broad swing at Shadow's side when he ran past him, but it was futile. Shadow leapt into the air, over the blade. With a swift kick, Shadow slammed his foot into the side of Auron's head as he jumped off him and further into the air as he flipped in mid-air. While in the air Shadow pulled out two of his ninja stars and threw them at Auron. The two whirling black projectiles flew straight at Auron, but luckily he had been falling. The stars slashed one of his shoulder blade as he fell on his back with a quick curse of pain. Auron stood up slowly as Shadow landed, now wielding his short sword. Auron raised his own blade as he narrowed his eyes from behind those dark glasses of his. He then rushed forward at Shadow, as Shadow did the same. They both clashed swords as the ninja growled at him. Auron began to shift his weight slightly, pushing the ninja backwards. Shadow began to lose his footing as his body began to bend, Auron overtaking him quickly as he knocked Shadow backwards, slashing his chest. Screaming out in pain, Shadow pushed his left leg hard towards the ground, pushing him away from Auron quickly as he rolled. Recovering within a few seconds Shadow saw that Auron would soon overtake him again. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he placed his hand upon his chest, a light trickle of blood seeping from his shirt. The scent of blood filled the air as Shadow cringed from the pain, stumbling slightly as Auron narrowed his eyes, bringing himself back to a fighting position, more offensive. Desperation filled up Shadow as he thought all he could do was an all-out offensive towards Auron, since obviously his defensive capabilities were not enough to stop Auron. Shadow sheathed the blade he had as he smirked from beneath the mask that concealed his face as he rushed at Auron, reality seemed to slow a bit for Shadow as he tapped into all of his skill and knowledge of the Ninja. Auron's eyes followed Shadow from underneath the dark glasses that clouded his vision. The clicking sound of Shadow's feet was heard as Shadow recited a few words from a scroll he had, in a wisp of smoke his body seemed to fade from existence. Auron shifted his weight into a defensive position as he used all his senses to try and locate Shadow, listening as the footfalls got closer and closer. Soon, only a few inches away, a blade appeared out of thin air, Shadow's blade. Auron cursed to himself as he thrust his blade forward in a wide arc swing at the invisible man. There was a loud crack and a flash of light as Shadow re-appeared. Auron stumbled forward falling to one knees as Shadow slid to a stop behind Auron, both facing away from each other. Shadow's hands quivered slightly, as did Auron's. Shadow's fingers seemed to straighten slightly as the blade fell from his hands onto the ground, making a hollow chinking sound as it hit, blood dripping from his mouth in a small trickle as his upper torso fell to the ground, his lower torso slumping backwards as the smell of blood came into all of their nostrils, the rancid scent of death. The entrails splattered over the ground as Shadow was now dead. Auron rose to his knees, The slight pain of having his shoulder knicked by Shadow's body was there. He turned to face Mormegil who was smiling lightly as he nodded. "Sir Auron is the winner." He raised his hand as a light silver flame burned on his hand gently. With a quick movement of his body he sent out the small flame ball towards Shadow's body. Slowly the flame engulfed him as it decayed his body away, turning it into nothingness. Mormegil crossed his arms now, slightly happy about the outcome, he had expected this. "Next Match."

  
  



End file.
